Fairy Tail Oneshot Book
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: This is a book of oneshots about Fairy Tail and it's characters. Rated T for safety...may change depeneding on the oneshots. Recent: Cobra and Kinanna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so I'm going to make a Fairy Tail one-shot book where it is just a bunch of oneshot filled with out fav Fairy Tail members! This first one is for OpenOtaku 's story Guild Wars. If you have not seen this story yet, do it now, its one fantastic story! You won't regret it! Anyways this is a song-fic about Guild Wars. The song is called Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. **

**Enoy :) **

The sky was grey and the rain was coming down in sheets. This scene described the mood that was in the air that day. Lucy Heartfilia stepped out of her car, pulling her little son Jace with her. After the loss of her husband and many other people she held dear, the remaining people left from the attack from the new government fled, taking their loved ones with them. Lucy, as well as the others, thought those lost in battle deserved the proper barral. Lucy and Jace then started to walk into the forest they had parked beside.

"Oh mama, what about the box?" the little pink haired boy cried, tugging on his mothers sleeve. The blondes eyes widened and she quickly ran back to her vechle, grabbing a small, white box from the front seat.

"Ok lets go now," Lucy said, one hand holding her sons and the other clutching the box to her chest. Their walks wasn't too long and soon, they came to an open meadow, many familar faces and one too many tombstones for anyones liking. Gray Fullbuster saw the two and came over, a sympathic smile on his face. His hand went to her shoulder and he rubbed it slowly.

"Hey Lucy, you holding up ok?" the ice mage knew it was hard on Lucy the most to lose Natsu. Natsu was everyones hope; their burning flame that was never meant to go out.

"I'm doing as well as probably anyone else right now," Lucy said and sighed, trying to hold back her tears that wanted to fall so badly. Gray simply nodded and then led them to the tombstones. As they came closer, many people gave the same sympathetic smiles. Erza Scarlet walked over to the widow and and handed Lucy some flowers.

"I'm sure he would like these," the scarlet hair mage said, tears brimming her eyes. The Celestial mage nodded and held them tight. Gildarts Clive moved to the front of the group then, asking as the leader.

"We are have gathered here today-" Lucy suddenly was taken back in time by his words to her wedding day.

_It was a sunny, warm day that day. The wedding was outside and everyone was there. She had the perfect dress and hair, thansk to her girlfriends, and the day couldn't have been more special. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. While they were about to say their vows, Natsu stopped the Master, who decided to be the prest for the event. _

_"Lucy, I wanted to give you this, as my vow to you," Natsu said and pulled out a small box from his front pocket. Inside was a necklace with a gold chain but it wasn't normal gold. When it shimmered in the light, it looked like shining fire. The best part (and the most breathetaking part) was the charm though. It was a simple heart but it seemed to be filled with liquad fire. Every little movement making it blaze. _

_"This fire necklace represents my love for you. The flame I have put in here is my own flame and it will never disappear just like my love for you," he said and smiled. _

The tears had fell from her eyes now and she dropped the flowers in her hands, not being able to stand it anymore.

Lucy stood there bawling, wanting to turn back time. Natsu had said they would be together forever. They would grow old and watch their son grow together. Gray saw her and pulled her into a hug. The blonde cried into his chest, not holding anything back. Little Jace stood beside his mother, tears of his own threatening to fall. He hated seeing his mother cry and hated that his father was gone. It wasn't fair! He was suppsoed to learn magic from his dad and have so many memories together as a family. But that wasn't happening anymore. Even though Jace knew the answer, he looked up to his Uncle Gray and asked,

"Uncle Gray, daddy isn't coming back is he?" the little boy whimpered. The ice mage said nothing and gave a slow and sad nod.

Everyone was now either crying or close to it. The crying and sorrow that was in the air was like a sad song, but there was no end to its tune. It was like an eternal nightmare, haunting their thoughts forever. Gildarts, now with tears in his eyes, bowed his head in respect; despreately holding back his tears. The others, including Lucy, Jace and Gray, did the same. After the moment of silence, Erza appeared beside Lucy and Jace once more, a very familiar item in her hands.

"Here," she said, holding out Natsu scarf to them, "I'm sure he would want you two to have it," Jace was bawling now and he snatched the scarf from her hands.

"Daddy," he cried and fell to his knees, his tears ever flowing. Lucy's heart broke at the sight of her son and she joined him, wrapping her arms around him as the cried.

The rain and dark sky never let up but no one bothered to care. They had just lost people close to them and were greving. Gajeel was standing next to Levy, holding the sobbing girl in his arms while her fellow team mate Jet morned the lose of Droy. Hibiki, Sherry and Ren were all together, crying over the lose of their loved ones. The small white exceed Carla was seen standing by the three graves of her fellow exceeds and her best friend, Wendy. There were many other scenes like this throughout the meadow. Sometime during all this, people started to leave one by one, not being able to stand the sadness anymore. By the end, only Lucy and Jace were left.

The rain had let up slightly but they never noticed. Lucy was still holding the holding the box to her chest when she sighed. She walked forward and placed the box in front of her husbands tomb. Taking off the lid, she pulled out the necklace Natsu gave her on their wedding day and placed it on his grave.

"I love you, Natsu. I'll never stop," she whispered. Jace came beside her and sat at his fathers grave. Lucy saw Natsu's scarf was held tightly in Jace's and his eyes burned.

"I'll get revenge on what happened, Daddy, I swear I will," the little boysaid feircely, "no one messes with the child of Natsu Dragneel." Lucy couldn't help but smile at her son. For a moment she saw Natsu again, smiling like always and having his firey personality.

"Come on Jace, it's time to go home," Lucy whispered to her son, rising from the ground. As the two walked back to their car, Lucy couldn't help but wish that everything was just a dream; that it was all a lie. Deep down though, she knew this wasn't a dream but a terrible reality and they would just have to live on, just like Natsu would want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OK so there is the next oneshot and its another song fic because I love them XD It's the song What Was I Thinkin' By Dierks Bently. I tried to keep it as close to the song as I could :) I hope you enjoy :) **

It was the end of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games and Natsu was making his way back to the infirmary to tell Lucy their victory. As he opened the door, he saw some of his other guild members but his eyes were only on Lucy. The blonde mage smiled at the sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Lucy, we won!" Natsu said, his famous grin plastered on his face.

"I knew you would Natsu," Lucy smiled. Everyone around them was smiling two and slowly slide out of the room, letting them have their privacy.

"Hey Lucy, c-can I ask you s-something?" he stuttered, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Lucy giggled and nodded, liking the cute blush on his cheeks.

"Would you wanna...like hang out tonight? I know your in the hospital and might not feel up to it but-" his words were cut short when he felt a tiny finger touch his lips. The Celestial mage beamed at him and nodded.

"I would love to, Natsu. It will be nice to get out of this bed," she giggled. He beamed at her.

"Great! I'll come get you when we are gonna leave," he said and, much to Lucy's shock, he leaned on the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. After he let her go, he left the room, his smile never leaving his face.

**~Time Skip~ XD **

Natsu was walking down the hallway to get Lucy when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He squeaked and turned around to see who had caught him. Erza Scarlet stood there, her usual armor on and a eyebrow rasied.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked, desprately trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"N-Nothing, why?" he said, trying to keep his composer.

"Really? Then care to explain why your heading to Lucy's room at 11:30 at night? when the games curfew it 12?"

The Dragon Slayer stood there momentarily worried but then he smiled and stayed calm.

"Lucy asked me to come hang with her for a bit before she went to bed and I told her this was the only time I could some before curfew." he said and smiled. This should be fine. Erza won't get mad, he thought to himself but boy was he wrong. A dark look appeared on the requip mages face and looked at Natsu.

"The only time eh? and at this late?" she questioned, her mind thinking the worst. Natsu now paled and gave a nervous giggle.

"W-well yeah...ummm I need to go see Lucy now. BYE ERZA!" he screamed and then bolted for Lucy's room.

"NATSU GET BACK HER!" Erza hollared and ran after him. Natsu finally reached Lucy's door, slamming it open.

"Natsu, what-" Lucy said, confused.

"We need to go, Erza-" The said mage then appeared in the doorway, glaring at Natsu.

"Natsu," she hissed. Natsu gulped and then grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Come on we need to go," he said and then pulled her on his back, ready to jump out the window.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the blonde mage yelled but it was too late. Natsu had jumped out of the window already, and hit the ground running.

"Natsu, get back here! You will not deflower innocent Lucy!" Erza screamed from the window but Natsu didn't stop. Lucy was beyond confused and held tightly onto Natsu.

"What is going on, Natsu?" she asked.

"We are hanging out...but Erza tried to kill me because of it," he said and shuttered. Lucy giggled adn after they were far away from Erza, Natsu stopped and set Lucy down. She laughed again and then reajusted her white tank top she had put on.

"So what are we doing?" Lucy questioned.

"Well...how about we just walk around? have a talk like old times," he said flashing her his famous grin. Lucy nodded and then the two began to walk around. They talked about funny memories they shared and even the first time they met each other. During their time walking around, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and interwinded their fingers. The pinkette was a little shocked and looked down at Lucy. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Cherry red was an understatment when you looked at the blush on his face.

"Thank you Natsu. This is really nice," she said and smiled sweetly at him. He grinned down at her and felt himself start to lean in. Suddenly, their was a shout and then a hoard of footsteps running their way. Both looked to see the police.

"Oh no," Lucy said and then the two were off running again.

"Hey stop," one of the policemen shouted. Natsu and Lucy had now reached the outskirts of the city and ducked into a near by bush. The group of people ran by and the couple breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Lucy breathed. Natsu nodded and then rose from the bush. The voices of the policemen suddenly came back and were now on their heels once more.

"We need to run faster Natsu," she cried and pumped her legs faster. The duo was running up to a field now and suddenly Natsu stopped. He turned to face the men and then blew them away with his fire breath.

"NATSU, WHY-"

"Hey they stopped chasing us," he said and chuckled. Lucy shook her head but couldn't help but chuckled herself. he nevr fails to amaze me, she thought. Natsu smiled and then appeared in fron of her when she looked up.

"Wanna dance?" he said out of the blue. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Dance? But there isn't any music?"

"Who needs music?" he laughed and then pulled her close to him, swaying from side to side. He would never say it out loud yet but he really just wanted an excuse to hold her close to him. Over the time period they had gotten to know each other, Natsu found himself slowly falling in love with her. Yeah he knew he could seem really childish and stupid but when he needed to, he could be mature and loving. Just like he was now, with her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. While they were dancing, Lucy couldn't astop the smile that was on her face. It was really different for Natsu to be like this but she really loved it. He was so gentle and sweet next to his normal childish craziness.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped the dance and looked down at her. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be sparkling and she looked more beautifu than ever. His one hand went to cup her cheek while the other pulled her even closer to him. Slowly, he leaned down and finally, captured his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, just like Lucy had dreamed her first kiss would be.

"I really like you Lucy...I think I love you," he said, blushing. It was so unlike him to be like this, but he didn't really mind.

"I love you too, Natsu," she said and beamed at him. He smiled at her and was about to kiss her again when she was ripped from his arms. The blonde girl gave a scream and then she heard a deep chuckled from behind her. The Dragon Slayer's head snapped in the direction to were Lucy was taken from him and he growled. Standing there hold Lucy was a man, about his later twenties, with a perverted smile on his face.

"That was an adorable love confession but I think I'll be taking this little jewel for a while now," he stated, his right arm coming to curl around her waist. The tattoo "Born to Kill" was inked into his skin and Natsu was starting to boil.

"You will let her go now," he hissed, his fists now flaming. The man just smirked and ignored him, starting to try and dance with Lucy. Lucy abviously faught back and that was when Natsu had enough. The pinkette sprang forward and punched the man square in the face, sending him flying. Lucy sighed in relief and gave Natsu a hug.

"Thanks, Natsu," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Lucy," he smiling and hugged her back. By now, it was getting quite late so the two decided to head back, knowing they were already way past their curfew. Thye had reached the inn in no time and were about to walk in but Erza and, to their surprise, Gray was standing at the doorway.

"Where were you two?" Erza demanded. Gray sat there smirking as he watched the couple being caught like children with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Well you see.." Natsu gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were.." Lucy tried but she couldn't get any more words out. Erza stood there glaring at the two when Gray stepped forth, the smirk on his face spreadinf from ear to ear.

"I think Natsu deflowered her. Natsu told me himself he planed to do it," Gray chuckled. Erza's eye wen wide and she screamed a "WHAT?!"

"THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!" Lucy cried, glaring at the ice stripper.

"It didn't Erza!" Natsu bellowed. Erza didn't seem to be listen and then changed into her Heavens Wheel armor.

"Natsu, you are in deep trouble for not keeping Lucy our inocent one," she said, taking slow, controlled steps. Natsu and Lucy gulped before turning around, running again.

Oh a little note here! I wanna know what parings you want to see. I'm going to try and do one oneshot of each pairing but if there is a certian pairing you wanna see more of, just let me know and I'll try to do it :) Oh and also, if you have any oneshot ideas, shoot them my way. I'm always open to ideas :) So anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and review please. I love them :)


	3. Cobra and Kinanna

**Hey guys, here with another oneshot! This one deals with Cobra and Kinanna. I feel so bad for Cobra after he gets taken away from Kinanna and I literally bawled when it happened. NO joke! I was crying hardcore! Anywho, this one shot deals with this adorable couple so enjoy! **

**P.S: I'm calling Cobra by his real name Erik. If y'all got an issue with it then leave lol I like his real name better XD **

**P.P.S: also I'm sorry about the mix up with the other two chapters. I was told to lose the lryics on them because it was a violation and yeah. But everything is fixed now so if i ever do a song fic, I guess I'll just have to tell you the song and you guys look up the lyrics so the oneshot makes sense haha **

**Enjoy :D**

It was around mid afternoon as the burgandy haired slayer sat in his prision. It was the same thing ever damn day. Sit here, the odd guard come to give him food and water, and then silence again. Silence; god he hated that word. Not being able to hear anything; silence. It nearly drove him insane. Ever since he last saw his friend, Cubelios, it really killed him not to hear anything.

Cubelios was another story he thought as he layed his head agains the magic crystal walls. As his dark purple eyes close shut, he sat there thinking. After his seven or more year search, the joy and happiness he felt when his eyes laid upon Cubelios was indescribable. She obviously changed into that girl but he couldn't understand why. That girl. That girl was his Cubelios. He remembered meeting her like it was yesterday. The shock on her face and the worry. It stirred something inside him. When she held his face her soft, gentle hand and he got to look into her green-grey eyes. And her voice, oh her voice. Sweet, kind, and gentle. It was music to his ears.

"If only I got her real name..." he muttered aloud to himself. He heard one of the guards muttereing to another from the platform and then one got onto a floating crystal, gliding towards him. Once the guard reached him, he gave a knock on his prison and Erik gave a gunt of acknowledgement.

"You have a visiter," the guard said then mumbled, "even though your too much of a criminal to deserve any,"

This news got Erik sitting up straight, wondering who in the hell was visiting _him _of all people. He heard a girls voice from the platform and he though it could have been the girl but he slumped back again the prision wall, knowing his hopes were unrealistic. _Why would she come see me? I am a stranger to her _he thought _even though she was Cubelios..._

The guard had reached his cell again and with the touch of his hand, the door was opened. Cobra couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth.

It was her...that girl who was Cubelios!

"You have an hour at best," the guard snapped at Erik then left the two.

The girl smiled at him kindly and gave a timid wave, "hello," she said. Shock was still running through his body as he stared at her. She actually came to see him.

"What are you..." he breathed

"I thought I would come say hi and get some answers you couldn't give me when you were taken away," she told him and sat down. He nodded slowly, everything finally registering with him.

"I'm Kinanna by the way," she said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Erik," he said.

"I know," she giggled, "I remember when you last told me," he chuckled at little, a smile on his own reaching his lips. He was so very glad to have her back with him. She had a beautiful name too. Kinanna.

"So Erik, may I ask why you were the one calling me all this time?" Kinanna finally asked the ever pressing question. Ever since she saw Erik leave, she always wondered why it was him. What was their connection to each other, why was she still feeling his calling after she met him and more improtantly, why did she so desperately want to see him again.

"I was calling you because..." then the posion dragon slayer told her everything. The Tower of Heaven to Oracion Seis to her being a snake he called his friend.

"After you disappearing for seven or more years, I wanted to see you again. I kept searching for you everywhere we went. I just wanted my friend back," he finished and inahled deeply then exhaled. Kinanna smiled at him after he finished his story. She was glad she got the answers she finally wanted. She was also glad to bring happiness back to the poor man. After everything that happened to him, even though almost everyone saw him as a criminal, she didn't think he deserved the terrible treatment he got. He was a good, kind person at heart. Erik and Kinanna sat there staring at each other for a moment before Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Please, j-just let me hold you. It's been so long," he whimpered, his inner walls breaking down. The dragon slayers emotions suddenly came out at once and he wasn't able to compress them any longer. The purple haired girl didn't resist and just nodded, wrapping her own arms around him. For once, ever since Erick got there, he enjoyed this silence. It was a calm, warming silence; not the cold, torturous silence he was used to. Another smile etched his face as he pulled the girl in his arms even closer (if that was possible) and burried his face into her neck. This enjoyable position didn't last much longer though when Erik's head snapped up. His sensitive ears heard the guard coming back, signaling Kinanna's time to leave. Slight panic fulled him and he clutched to her.

"No you can't leave yet. You just came back after so long! I-"

"Erik! Erik, it's ok." cooed Kinanna, her hands going to cup his face, just like the first time they met.

"But-" he whimpered.

"I'll come back," she reasoned, "I promise I will until they let you go," she kept stroking his cheek until she knew he had calmed down. Slowly, he nodded and sighed, his eyes closing.

"I don't want you to go yet," he cried.

"I know but I have too. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Erik, look at me," he did as she commanded, "I promise," she repeated. Again, he nodded in defeat. She gave him a reassuring smile when the door opened, releaving the guard.

"Times up miss. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," said the guard, a bored expression on his face. Kinanna shook her head at the guard before turning back to Erik quickly. What she did shocked both Erik and the guard.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Until next time Erik," she said and then disappeared from his sights.

"Yeah until next time, Kinanna," he whispered, smiling. For once since he was placed in his cell, he was happy. His friend was coming back and he didn't have to hunt for her anymore. He had his friend back.


End file.
